


师生《Rumors》chapter（6）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: F/F, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warming：乳环，孕期，半强迫，产乳，镜子，后入
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Kudos: 74





	师生《Rumors》chapter（6）

Loki享受恋爱，他迷恋年长alpha独有的魅力，甚至Thor眼角的细纹，挺拔健壮的身板，小臂上的青筋，对他无限的纵容……

但是，婚姻？

omega睁开眼，小腹微微胀痛而身下濡湿一片。alpha坐在床沿抽烟，微长的深金碎发坠在眼前，Loki分不清这是傍晚还是黎明，从Thor吻上他的那一刻起，日夜总是颠倒。

“给我一根。”Loki像美人蛇般在床上扭了个身，蹭到Thor身后抱住他的腰，却只要到了男人口中的半根烟，“小气鬼……”

“没让你戒已经很好了，”Thor有一搭没一搭地摸着恋人光滑的脊背，Loki舒服地翻过身，像晒太阳的猫般露出鼓起的小腹给他，“医生说你体重过轻，那么多肉到底都吃到哪里去了？”

“问它，”omega拍拍肚子，把责任都推给五个月的小胚胎，“和alpha父亲一样是个吸血鬼。”

“明明是你要吸干我，”Thor笑着捏灭了男孩叼在唇间的烟，“你有心事，Loki。”

omega轻轻“嗯”了一声，伸手看着无名指上的婚戒，Thor的那枚本该由他来准备，距离求婚却已经过去了三周。

“我只是……还没想好要面对更多的人。”Loki枕着恋人的大腿，“一想起要拟宾客名单就头痛。”

“你可以把一切都交给我，”Thor附身吻着omega，“尤其是烦恼，别让你的alpha太失职。”

“well……是时候谈谈我唯一在世的亲人了，你见过他后再悔婚也来得及。”Loki吐吐舌头，一骨碌爬起来，“准备好去伦敦了吗？”

“你的课……”“旷课是我的爱好之一，odinson教授。”

于是他们又当了一次背包客，毛衣还是Thor硬塞进去的，他不指望小omega能意识到自己怀有身孕。

“这就是……你父亲的住处？”他们身处货车集散处附近的出租屋外，这条街上的小偷比钱包还要多，“我想他需要帮助。”

“千万别帮他，这个地址还是债主告诉我的。”Loki咬牙切齿地敲了敲门，Thor虽然算不上富豪，但至少出生自优渥的家庭，“其实婚礼上全是你的亲友也没事……”

“别有任何遗憾，”alpha却坚定地握住了恋人的肩膀，“不管发生什么我都不会退缩，Loki。”

开门的年迈男人身型消瘦，伴随着浑浊的咳嗽声，锐利阴森的眼神盯着omega：“都叫你别回来了，小子。”

“很高兴你还活着，老爹。”Loki撇着嘴，他们是水火不容的那类父子，“这是Thor·odinson，别装作看不见他。”

“我知道总有这么一天，你带着个徒有其表的alpha回来……”laufey在和Thor握手时用力捏了捏，发现对方面不改色时十分气闷，“而我会在这张英俊的脸蛋上补个枪子儿。”

“他可是我孩子的父亲，”Loki解开厚厚的外套，毫不意外laufey没发现自己胖了一大圈，“怎么？未婚先孕比当你的儿子轻松多了。”

laufey面色铁青地想要咆哮什么，Thor不得不出面调停，Loki从踏进这个屋子起就十分敏感暴躁，alpha只好安抚恋人坐到沙发上，又请老丈人去门外来跟烟。

“我很抱歉，这完全是我的责任。”Thor没想到他会在这个年纪，为搞大了男友的肚子向家长道歉，alpha窘迫得面红耳赤，“Loki真的很好，而且我们一直有做安全措施……”

“我的儿子当然好得很！”laufey瞪着Thor，俊美魁梧的alpha和破败闭塞的出租屋格格不入，“能在这种鬼地方考成留学生的孩子，必须他妈的好极了！”

“是，当然。”Thor哑然失笑，laufey的某些脾气让他想起了Loki，“您会来我们的婚礼吗？Loki一定也希望——”

“我们恨死对方了，”laufey嘀咕着抽了口烟，“我没尽过父亲的义务，Loki四岁就学会了为我的债务撒谎……说起这个，那小子绝对有天赋！”

年迈的alpha说得太急，撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来，Thor安静地替laufey拍着背，等他重新开口。

“我见过Loki看着你的眼神，和他母亲当年一样。”laufey低声说，“但别当我这样的烂人，我警告你——”

“对那小混蛋好点，他的老爹可是是个亡命之徒。”

Loki坐立不安地折磨老旧的沙发，直到laufey气势汹汹地开门，拎着外套离开前叫他们赶紧滚蛋。

“我还以为你已经被枪杀了！”omega气哼哼地裹起围巾，对俩人撇开自己说悄悄话的行为很不满，“这算什么，小孩别听大人谈话？”

“你的父亲只是用一连串的威胁，告诉我他有多爱你。”Thor抱着和laufeyl一样护短的omega，他喜欢被这小混蛋偏袒，“先去穿鞋吧，我马上过来。”

“你想支开我去laufey枕头下塞美金？”Loki狡猾地笑起来，咬了一口恋人的下巴，“我已经那么做了，别掺和我们父子的事。”

回程的机票在傍晚，Loki像地头蛇般带着Thor在伦敦街头游荡，搜刮一些“英国人赖以生存”的红茶和甜点，直到他们走进一家饰品店。

“我准备好为你的戒指倾家荡产了，beauty。”Loki用疏离又性感的英音在恋人耳边开口，“负债也行，这就是laufeyson家的传统。”

“就算是易拉罐环我也会喜欢的，”Thor扬眉笑了起来，他还以为Loki都忘记了，“你怎么没在床上用过这个口音？”

omega翻着白眼从老流氓怀里挣脱出来，坐在柜台玻璃前冲导购小姐笑起来：“这是我的叔叔，我来给未婚夫选一款戒指。”

“省省吧，”Thor拉下脸凉凉地开口，14岁的年龄差可不适合用来开玩笑，“我会和laufey一起崩了那男人。”

男戒的款式不多，Loki买下的那款和他手上的很像，只是没有那些碎钻，半工半读的omega才不会真的为了婚戒负债。

“不是现在，”Loki像藏奶酪的仓鼠般收起绒盒，绅士地亲了亲alpha的手背，“我会给你一个惊喜的，教授。”

“你都当着我的面买戒指了，”Thor不甘心地捏了捏恋人的面颊，“我这个年纪只需要安稳，candy。”

“我不会悔婚的，看在戒指这么贵的份上！”Loki把手里血拼的购物袋一股脑扔给Thor，笑嘻嘻地跑远了，“必须要有惊喜，我喜欢惊喜！”

Thor终于体会到被吊着的感觉，Loki似乎把他的戒指丢到了爪哇国，每天都若无其事地上下课，试吃婚礼上的小蛋糕。

“今晚不行……这段时间都不行！”怀孕六个月的omega变得香气四溢，他们还没有标记，本能让Thor总是牙根酸养，“再这样我就睡到侧卧……”

“那里已经被改成婴儿房了，”被屡次拒绝的alpha浑身怨气，他没有戒指，也即将失去夜生活，“你到底在琢磨什么，小骗子？”

“我突然排斥婚前性行为了，不行吗？”Loki喘着气卷起被子，他险些就把持不住了，没人能和Thor这样的alpha心无旁骛地同床共枕，“对，不用提醒我已经怀上你的孩子了！”

“别怪我没警告过你，”Thor恨恨地咬了一口男孩的肩膀，“别逼一个激素失调的alpha禁欲，后果会比负债严重得多。”

Loki难得没有反驳，而是用湿漉漉的嘴唇抿着alpha的喉结，在Thor呼吸沉重地想要压上来时，背过身轻快地说了句“晚安”。

直到婚礼前夜，Thor都像一头被关进铁笼的野兽，对近在咫尺的嫩肉垂涎欲滴，却只能积攒着怒火和欲望蓄势待发。

“晚好，教授。”Loki一放学就把未婚夫赶到了书房，“在明天的婚礼之前我们都不能见面，这是传统。”

“等等，Loki。”Thor抱着他坐在电脑前，下巴搁在omega的颈窝摩挲，“点开文件，就是我存着海岛照片的那个。”

上次打开它还是在办公室，他们重逢后因alpha的情热滚到一起之后，Loki发现了自己的睡颜和Thor的摄影天赋，将它们拍下来骚扰正在上课的教授。

“我原本想洗一些旧照片，却发现……”将近两年之后，文档里的主角成了两个人，在Thor视力减退的那段时间里，Loki记录下了alpha没能看见的一切，“不止只有我会恋旧。”

“那可能会是我们最后的时光，”照片里的alpha总是面对着拍摄者微笑，有时穿着被恋人故意搭配的奇怪衣服，Loki红着耳朵笑了起来，“我总得告诉孩子他的alpha父亲长什么样。”

“我保证会亲自帮她或他戒掉青春期。”Thor哼笑着亲吻甜蜜又刁钻的男孩，现在气氛正好，或许Loki不会再拒绝……

“我就是在青春期爱上你的。”孕腹挡住了omega的视线，但不妨碍他把男人的手从睡衣底下拍开，然后溜进卧室，“别色诱我，我可不会连着中招五次！”

“你是不是忘了什么？”alpha湛蓝的眼睛从门缝外望进来，“还有，那是你第一次说爱我——”

“砰！”Loki无情地关上了门。

“你当然要穿着‘虚伪烦人’的小西装，”洗过澡后，omega靠在枕头上和好友打电话，“Natasha都愿意穿裙子了，何况你这个伴郎！”

“只要能往Thor·odinson脸上喷香槟，”fandral怪笑着反驳，谁也没料到他们这群人里最早结婚的居然是Loki，“我愿意和她一起穿裙子！”

“我很想加入你的邪恶计划，”Loki咯咯笑得在床上打滚，很快又抱着电话蜷缩起来，“最好尽快，那家伙正气势汹汹地闯进我们的卧室——”

“什么？你居然为了愚蠢的传统和odinson分房睡！”这下轮到fandral满地打滚了，“我要把这个编成笑话，明天用来致辞……”

而Loki已经挂断了电话，他正试图把自己的脚腕从Thor手掌里挣脱开来。

“和摩托小子聊得开心吗？”

“我只是睡不着！”omega狡辩着往床边爬，又被男人轻而易举地拽了回来，“不止fandral，我还和Natasha、lily、Wilson打电话了……”

“是，除我之外的所有alpha。”Thor半压着扭动挣扎的男孩，“这几天发请柬的时候，不少人都疑惑为什么我的无名指上没有戒指。”

“你这个幼稚的老混蛋！”Loki不敢动了，他能感觉到alpha的体温和身体在变化，“好吧，这的确比我计划的时间晚了点，那需要心理准备……”

“到底是怎么回事？”Thor的语气变得严厉起来，通常只有Loki敷衍作业或偷吃快餐时才会这样，“我纵容你够久了。”

“再等等……”“就现在。”

Loki不情不愿地嘟囔了什么，Thor没听清，被气急败坏的omega抱住脑袋在耳边重新说了一遍，然后便震惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“都告诉你了，快出去……不行！别乱摸……”坦白的小骗子并没有被从宽处理，alpha三两下便剥掉了恋人的毛衣，眯着眼看向Loki左胸上的乳/环，Thor心心念念的婚戒居然被当作了挂坠。

“我很喜欢这个惊喜，candy。”他用拇指碰了碰男孩还有些红肿的R尖，被金属贯穿的嫩肉格外敏感，Loki立刻吸着气颤了一下，“但我得拿回戒指了，用嘴。”

“还没消肿！嘶唔……你轻点！”男孩被含住了乳尖舔弄，alpha的舌尖勾着乳晕打转，试图找到乳环的缺口，却弄出羞耻的吮吸声。

强烈的刺激下，孕期六个月的omega又开始泌乳，奶液将乳房撑得挺立饱满，却因为乳环而只能靠alpha吸出来，Loki先是小声地喘息，在Thor试图用牙咬开金属环时便尖叫着想推开他。

“别乱动，”alpha揉了一把被冷落的右胸，男孩的乳尖早已被玩弄得烂熟开口，奶液直接喷泄在Thor的掌心，又因Loki仰躺的姿势而流到锁骨的凹陷里，“你也想快点结束，不对吗？”

这老流氓！Loki喘得缺氧，咕哝着想骂些什么，在Thor埋头在他胸口时又变调成了呻吟。

alpha像吸果冻一般玩弄着男孩发育过盛的乳房，舌尖顶着肉粒在口腔里挤压，等到喝饱了奶水才“咔哒”一声咬下金属环。

“Dear dear……”贪婪的alpha给自己戴上了战利品，居高临下地俯视瘫软着哆嗦的小omega。男孩流出的淫水已经弄湿了Thor顶在他两腿之间的膝盖，干涸的奶液像精斑一般粘在孕腹和面颊上，完全就是被玩坏了的狼狈凌乱。

“我很抱歉强迫了你，”Thor的中指和食指插进肥沃的雌穴里搅了搅，Loki满脸泪水红晕的样子还像一个被骂哭的孩子，但身体已经在近两年的纵欲交媾中比同龄人都要成熟，“我从没这样做过……”

男孩没有力气说话，却在alpha凑近耳边低语时惊恐羞愤地瞪大了绿眼睛。

“所以从没发现，你在被强迫时会格外兴奋。”

“我没……嗯呃！”Loki反驳得毫无底气，他就是爱极了被Thor狂热渴求的感觉，更何况alpha绝不会真的弄伤他，“你不要、不要……哈啊——”

Thor把可怜的omega摆成背对着自己跪坐的姿势，男孩粉色的脚丫正垫在冒水的屁股下，他的阴茎能很顺畅地直插到底。

“不要什么？”alpha极其下流地快速顶了两下，托住omega的肚子退出一截，又猛地干了进去，“这样？”

Loki咬着下唇拼命摇头，塌着腰被撞得往前跌，床沿的落地镜照着野兽般交媾的爱侣，他背后挺胯的alpha肩膀宽阔，肌肉暴起的皮肤上泛着热汗的光泽。

男孩分跪的大腿像幼鹿般摇摇晃晃地哆嗦，总在Thor插到最深时绷紧，性器也被握着摩挲马眼，涨成了深粉色在alpha的掌心勃动着吐露前液。

“Thor……嗯嗯、啊……”Loki颠得头昏脑胀，alpha却还扭着胯在他的子宫口碾磨，“太深了、我嗯！求你……”

“让我标记你，”镜面起了一层薄薄的雾气，但omega还能看见那双深邃的蓝眼睛，“Loki……把自己交给我，你必须是我的。”

“那等到新婚夜就什么都不剩了，”Loki当然愿意，但他可是个仪式感十足的英国人，“哈唔、我想……”

“和你在一起就是我最浪漫的仪式感，”年长alpha的甜言蜜语却更加诱人，Thor几乎是在冲小恋人撒娇了，皱着鼻子搂紧他恳求，“看看你漂亮的脖子，我太想留下牙印了——”

“好吧教授，只要能轻点……”Loki招架不住地埋怨，“孩子都要被你顶出喉咙了。”

Thor咧开嘴笑得十分邪恶，omega这才想起这个激素失衡的家伙永远都不知满足，alpha把着男孩的腰让他的上半身趴在床上，俯身与Loki的双手食指交握。

“在我操你的时候，记得左右动一动。”Thor的语调和讲课时一模一样，他插入的深度也十分精准，填满孕期omega的同时又不会顶到胎儿，“腰放松，就这样……”

alpha深而慢地动了起来，像挤海绵般揉捏着男孩的胸部，那根无数次进入过Loki的无名指戴着婚戒，性感得无可救药。

omega听话地摆动腰胯迎合，弹翘的小屁股却偷懒地抵着身后结实的大腿，于是Thor深顶了一下作为警告，Loki便忍不住向前爬了几步，意料之中地被抱着腰捉回来。

“我要在你的生殖腔外成结，”Thor耐心地解释自己并非刁难，低沉沙哑地念出性器官时却格外色情，“所以你的阴道要比平时更松软，最好再湿一点。”

“那就要脱水了、嗯……”Loki放松地用鼻音哼叫，摘掉眼镜的alpha习惯性地眯眼，英俊得令人心颤，“亲亲我，教授。”

Thor乐得把小omega吻到缺氧，这样操他时还不会被夹得头皮发麻，alpha换着角度用阴茎开拓雌穴，那张小嘴却像有生命般牢牢咬着他，进出时契合得能挤压出白沫。

“Thor、Thor唔……”Loki开始用哭腔叫情人的名字，他在高潮时总是大脑一片空白，omega高翘着屁股跪趴在床上扭动，仿佛没有屁股里那根阴茎的支撑就会软成一滩烂泥。

Loki高翘在小腹下的性器哆嗦着射在床单上，乳白的精液顺着腿根滑下。与此同时Thor也终于成结了，alpha扳着男孩的肩膀固定住他，粗喘着开始对omega的腺体进攻。

Thor成结的时间很长，他耐心地吮吻着Loki青涩的腺体，让它被充分唤醒，膨肿成晶莹的水粉色，仿佛只要轻轻一掐就能喷出甜汁。

“想些别的，candy……”Thor臂弯里的身体在发抖，无法无天的小混蛋终于懂得紧张了，他搂着Loki侧躺下来轻声安抚，“比如婚礼上的翻糖蛋糕，你之前说要去哪里度蜜月？”

“那个海岛……啊！”Loki来不及感到疼痛，alpha的标记成功得像外科手术，犬齿整齐地在腺体上咬出半圈牙印，细小的伤口很快被注入另一股浓郁强悍的信息素。

“我说过不会让你疼，”Thor餍足地向小恋人邀功，这是他第一次也是唯一标记的omega，“感觉还好吗？”

“嗯……像漂浮在热浴缸里，”若不是还卡在身体里的巨大的结，Loki能困倦得直接昏睡过去，“你看上去格外迷人……就像我喝醉的时候。”

“乖孩子，”Thor突然意识到Loki在明早之前都不会清醒，这个刁钻挑剔的小骗子会被本能掌控，任由他翻来覆去地折腾，“要是我还想操你一次呢？”

只是试着问问……做个小实验而已。

“可你一直在‘操’着我，教授。”Loki迷迷糊糊地笑起来，觉得屁股里的大家伙又硬了好多，“几次都可以，我喜欢你在……里面。”

“以后打算在这里挂什么？”Thor得寸进尺地捏着omega的左乳尖，拆下乳环后的小洞溢出被堵塞的奶液，Loki迟钝茫然地低头看着，都没有羞耻或抗拒的反应，“我喜欢蛇，挂一条小蛇好不好？”

“唔，好……”Loki打了个哈欠，歪着脑袋钻进Thor怀里，被alpha托在掌心的小屁股扭了扭，“不是要做吗？”

“你都快困得晕过去了，”Thor终究没有放任自己一逞兽欲，这是他对Loki信任依赖自己的回报，“勾住我的脖子，带你去洗澡。”

当然，清理时能占的小便宜alpha可不会放过。

Loki一觉睡到了天亮，标记他的alpha就在身边。Thor绝不是会赖床的人，但他怕小omega还没适应标记，睁眼时却发现自己正孤伶伶地躺着。

光是想想那场景就令人愧疚，所以alpha像盘踞洞穴的野兽般守着他的omega，确保那双漂亮的绿眼睛一睁开就能看见自己。

“早上好，beauty。”男孩伸着懒腰沙哑地嘟囔，Loki意外地发现自己并没有往常彻夜纵欲的晕眩酸痛，这大约是标记对omega为数不多的好处，“我还记得你昨晚说的混账话呢。”

“至少我没干混账事，不是吗？”Thor查看了一下男孩后颈上的咬痕，伤口已经结痂了，没有发炎或红肿，“看来我们很契合，Loki。”

“你得保证以后不许用信息素控制我，”Loki还不习惯被人触碰腺体，哼哼着用被子裹住了自己，“你已经够‘alpha’了，控制狂先生。”

“你就是那种怪老师太严的坏学生，”Thor的表情像是被指控了谋杀，脑袋却埋在omega的颈窝里嗅来嗅去，Loki的信息素变得像果酿和薄荷，任谁都闻得出他有一位强大的伴侣，“新婚快乐，candy。”

“还有呢？”Loki眯起眼，一点都不肯吃亏，昨晚他可是又哭又叫地被逼着承认了无数次——

“我爱你。”Thor望着他的眼睛，每一个音节都牵引着Loki的心跳，“我当然、永远爱你。”

婚礼在纽约北部的Lake Placid Lodge举办，身着纯白西装的年长alpha犹如国王，但只有长毯那头的男孩能让国王倾心。

在新郎们被允许亲吻彼此时，Thor侧过身背对宾客，将高挑的omega完全揽在了怀里，他还有些老派的浪漫情怀，不愿在一群高呼的年轻人面前与新婚丈夫热吻。

fandral和Natasha如愿以偿地在湖畔派对中执掌“香槟军团”，在对矫健的alpha偷袭失败后，转而开始攻击看热闹的Loki，果然将这对黏糊的爱情鸟一网打尽。

“香槟味的新婚之夜？”Thor用西装外套兜住了Loki，在“枪林弹雨”下殉情的同时还要偷吻omega，“希望你的胸口已经挂上小蛇了。”

“我当然会拒绝你，”戴着黑色小领结的Loki弯着绿眼睛，笑出了尖尖的虎牙，“但你可以用点令人愉快的手段，像昨晚那样。”


End file.
